


The Pigeon Prince

by Maldoror_Chant



Category: One Piece
Genre: A narrator bubble does get itself drilled though, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, I said I was going to archive EVERYTHING I posted in the past and I WILL!, If you open this on your phone it will bleed, complete and utter crack, crossover of doom, image intensive, no harm done to any ducks during the making of this work, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant
Summary: It's a crossover between Princess Tutu and One Piece's CP9 in comic panel form. Do I really need to say anything more?





	The Pigeon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Ahiru photo shopped in for transformative purposes, I drew in CP9 myself (hella easier drawing those black uniforms than drawing a ballerina) and nobody's making a dime off of this, least of all me, so put away the lawyers, massive manga corporations. 
> 
> Some knowledge of Princess Tutu can be helpful to understand this crossover. Definitely knowledge of One Piece's CP9 is required. Now that I think about it, I might be the only person on the planet standing inside that Venn diagram's intersection.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/47585805722/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/47585859582/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/46722955065/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/46722957635/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/40672103173/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/46722970455/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/40672108953/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/40672111993/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/40672116033/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/40672119003/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/32696116157/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/46914430904/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/47585902062/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/46914438864/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/46723001205/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169717594@N07/46723003825/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that, you weren't using that sanity anyway.
> 
> Before anyone asks, I am not tagging this as Princess Tutu fiction because I refuse to inflict this on an innocent fandom.


End file.
